S2E3: Temptation
by Aurora Sanders
Summary: (Delia's POV) Angela begins to suspect that Brian is cheating on her, and Danielle and Delia strike a deal.


MY SO CALLED LIFE: SEASON 2 EPISODE 3

SCENE 1- DELIA'S ROOM. DELIA GETS UP AND GOES DOWNSTAIRS, MAKING HERSELF BREAKFAST.

DELIA THINKING

Time for another school day. I was supposed, it seemed like, to be Ms. Chipper and Sunshine all the time. I suppose I created that impression myself.

Ever since Brian and Angela officially got together, it felt like a stab with an icicle when I saw one of them- or them both, laughing, together. Brian had led me on, and it wasn't like I didn't like Angela, I just didn't like him.

Only, I still did, even if I told myself I liked Rickie.

CUT TO LIBERTY HIGH HALLWAY

RAYANNE

So, what's up between you and Brian?

ANGELA

What do you mean?

RAYANNE

It's just, you seem like the type of girl who likes guys like Jordan, or Tino.

ANGELA

I can't very well date someone who never shows up to school. Plus, Brian's really sweet.

RAYANNE

I know, right? The only day that Tino came to last year was Sports Day in June, and that was just to complain to the teacher about how he deserved a better grade.

ANGELA

I suspect he won't be showing up at all now, after the trouble he got in then.

DELIA THINKING

I listened to their conversation, if for no reason other than the fact that I wanted to live Angela's life. First Jordan, then Brian, and being friends with Rickie…she got all the good guys.

SHARON

Hey, Delia!

DELIA

Hi, Sharon. How's yearbook going?

DELIA THINKING (AS SHARON BABBLES ABOUT YEARBOOK)

She knew what I really meant. How's Brian.

SHARON

And you know what?

DELIA

What?

SHARON

Yesterday the principal came in and confiscated Brian's tape, because it had overly sexual material on it! Can you imagine! Brian and overly sexual material!

DELIA THINKING

Yeah, the tape. It was why they were together. Why Jordan got Brian to get Angela back. It was like Jordan was Arthur, Angela was Guinivere, and Brian was Lancelot. Hah. Brian's personality fit perfectly with Lancelot.

SHARON

Anyways, how are you?

DELIA

Fine.

SHARON

You can tell me honestly, you know.

DELIA

I just can't believe they're together.

SHARON

You'll find the right guy someday, Delia.

DELIA

Seen Brad Pitt around lately? Because I believe I have a date with him.

DELIA and SHARON laugh. DELIA bumps into BRIAN.

BRIAN

Eagerly

Hi!

DELIA rolls her eyes and walks off. ANGELA takes BRIAN'S arm.

ANGELA

Annoyed

Why did you do that?

BRIAN

I was just saying hello!

ANGELA

We both know that's not true.

BRIAN

I-

ANGELA walks away and spins the dial on her locker.

DELIA

Looks like there's trouble in paradise.

SHARON

I guess.

SCENE 2: OUTSIDE LIBERTY HIGH. DANIELLE IS WAITING, ARMS FOLDED, BY A TREE.

DANIELLE

Hi.

DELIA

What are you doing here?

DANIELLE

I'm waiting for Angela.

DELIA THINKING

And to top off all the cool boys, a little sister who seems to totally adore her. Boy. Angela Chase really does have it all.

DANIELLE

My mom's making me apologize for dyeing her hair neon green.

DELIA

You dyed your older sister's hair neon green? Why?

DANIELLE

To try to get Brian Krakow to not be interested in her.

DELIA

Laughing

Really? That hasn't worked.

DANIELLE

No kidding. So what's happening at Liberty High?

DELIA

I propose a deal.

DANIELLE

Okay, what?

DELIA

So, I tell you what's happening at Liberty High.

DANIELLE

And?

DELIA

You help me get Brian Krakow away from your sister. Right now, try to keep the apology as long as possible.

DELIA THINKING

Of course, the only thing I wasn't telling her was that she was going to get Brian Krakow to me.

ANGELA and BRIAN walk out of Liberty High. ANGELA sees DANIELLE and tells BRIAN to wait for her.

DANIELLE

Sarcastically

I'm sorry for dyeing your hair neon green.

While the conversation continues, DELIA slips away to talk to BRIAN.

DELIA

Hi.

BRIAN

Uh, hi?

DELIA

How are you doing?

BRIAN

Um, good?

BRIAN, through ought the conversation, is looking over at ANGELA anxiously.

DELIA

You don't have to worry.

BRIAN

Why?

DELIA

She won't mind if we talk.

BRIAN

Really? Because she seemed kind of angry-

DELIA

Oh, she won't.

ANGELA finishes talking to DANIELLE and comes back over to BRIAN and DELIA. She looks suspiciously at DELIA and BRIAN. She wedges herself between BRIAN and DELIA and kisses BRIAN on the cheek slowly, looking at DELIA, who blushes, and BRIAN blushes as well.

SCENE 3: LIBERTY HIGH HALLWAY

ANGELA

I can't believe what Danielle did.

RICKIE

What did Danielle do?

ANGELA

Just after apologizing to me for dyeing my hair neon green, she went and told my parents about me and Brian.

RICKIE

I don't see how this is bad. I mean, he's a family friend and they've known him forever.

ANGELA

I know, but now they want to meet him.

RICKIE

But they already know him. That doesn't make sense.

ANGELA

I know. But they want to meet him like meet-the-parents meet him.

RICKIE

Oh.

ANGELA

And I'm seeing a lot of Brian chatting with Delia, like yesterday outside Liberty High. I'm a bit afraid he's cheating on me.

RICKIE

Brian really likes you! He wouldn't do that.

ANGELA

Maybe.

DELIA

Hey, Rickie! What's up?

ANGELA

Oh, it's you.

DELIA

Well, that's not exactly the nicest greeting.

ANGELA rolls her eyes and walks off.

SCENE 4: THE CHASE HOUSEHOLD. DELIA IS WITH DANIELLE, TELLING HER ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT LIBERTY HIGH.

DANIELLE

So, they're breaking up, right?

DELIA

Well, not yet. But Angela thinks that Brian is cheating on her.

DANIELLE

Is he?

DELIA

I'm not sure. But he doesn't seem like the type, unfortunately.

The door falls open and ANGELA comes in.

ANGELA

What are you doing here?

DELIA

I'm talking to Danielle.

ANGELA

Why would you want to do that?

DELIA

Because we're friends.

DANIELLE

Yeah, we're friends. And I think that Delia is cooler than you.

ANGELA

Well, _Delia, _ you have to leave soon, because Brian Krakow is coming over.

DANIELLE

Delia can come up to my room.

ANGELA

No, Delia has to leave.

The doorbell rings and PATTY rushes to the door and opens it. ANGELA jabs with her thumb at DELIA and DANIELLE, and then DANIELLE's room. DELIA and DANIELLE hurry up, but peer through the railings.

BRIAN

Hi, Angela.

ANGELA

Hi.

They stand in an awkward silence until PATTY goes and walks away.

ANGELA

I can't believe they're making you meet the parents.

BRIAN

I already know them.

ANGELA

Yeah, but it's so annoying.

DANIELLE and DELIA are peering through the railings.

DELIA

So far, so good.

DANIELLE

When are they going to break up?

DELIA

You just watch. Oh, and get Angela to come over to you.

DANIELLE

Okay.

ANGELA, ANGELA!

ANGELA

What IS it, Danielle?

DANIELLE

I need you.

ANGELA

Why don't you go talk to your new best friend?

DANIELLE

I need my older sister. Right now.

ANGELA

Oh, fine.

ANGELA walks up to the banister to talk to DANIELLE. DELIA has slipped away. BRIAN has walked into the Chase's kitchen to help prepare the salad. PATTY and GRAHM are in the living room, waiting for ANGELA to come back. DELIA walks into the dining room. BRIAN startles.

BRIAN

Why are you here?

DELIA

I was just talking to Danielle and came down to get a snack.

BRIAN

I didn't realize Angela and I had an audience.

DELIA

Sorry. I didn't know that you were coming. But it's great that you're here.

Through ought the conversation, DELIA is inching closer to BRIAN. BRIAN is looking uncomfortable but doesn't say anything.

BRIAN

Uh, it's great that you're here too...

We hear DANIELLE's voice coming closer to the kitchen.

ANGELA

What did you want me to do, Danielle?

DANIELLE

I wanted you to make me a sandwich.

ANGELA

Danielle, you interrupted me to make you a SANDWICH?

Switch back to DELIA and BRIAN. ANGELA and DANIELLE are coming closer.

DELIA

You know who you really want, Brian.

BRIAN

What?

Just as the door is about to open, and ANGELA and DANIELLE are about to walk in, DELIA kisses BRIAN, pinning him against the kitchen wall. BRIAN is trying to get away, and as the door opens and ANGELA and DANIELLE walk in, DELIA jumps away from BRIAN.

DELIA

How dare you make a move on me, Brian! You've got a girlfriend!

DELIA slaps BRIAN. BRIAN, utterly confused by this turn of events, starts sputtering and trying to explain. He's interrupted by ANGELA slapping his face.

ANGELA

How could you! I can't believe that you'd embarrass me like this in front of my little sister and parents! Forget anything that I said or thought about you being more mature than Jordan! Come on, Delia, let's get away from this creep. Serves him right.

ANGELA walks out and slams the door on BRIAN, taking DANIELLE and DELIA with her. As she leaves, BRIAN says "You thought I was more mature than Jordan?" PATTY, who's heard the fight, comes and hugs ANGELA, who's sobbing.

DANIELLE

Quietly, to DELIA

Last time I'm ever trusting you again.

DELIA

Well, it worked, didn't it?


End file.
